Ilusión de una efímera navidad
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de Itachi que han estado marcados por la duda y el deber de hacer lo correcto. Y es que Itachi siempre siguió la voluntad de fuego, dar su vida por la paz... a pesar de que aquello le impidió estar en navidad con su familia y una bella flor.
1. Preludio de una aniquilación

Hola, aquí está el regalo de amigo secreto para **AlenDarkStar** :D Un ItaHina, combiné un poco de sus tres peticiones: _1) Un ItaHina con temática de suspenso o misterio, puede ser gore, si se puede preferiblemente ambientado en el mundo ninja. 2) Un fic de humor, puede ser navideño o no. Que incluya a Itachi, Hinata, Neji y a Naruto, sería lindo si no sucede la masacre al clan Uchiha pero es solo una sugerencia. 3) Algo de terror o tragedia pero que no incluya parejas, ni siquiera implícitas._

_/_

Será un** three-shot** y empieza unos días antes de la matanza del clan Uchiha. En éste primer capítulo Hinata tiene 8 años, Itachi 13 años y Shisui 15 años.

**Advertencia: **Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

/

Capítulo 1. Preludio de una aniquilación.

/

Itachi Uchiha iba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, había tenido una reunión con el consejo de la aldea sobre la situación de su clan. A sus trece años de edad cargaba con una gran responsabilidad, mediar entre los intereses de su clan y el bienestar de la aldea de Konoha.

Caminaba exhausto, no deseaba llegar a casa aún, seguramente su padre comenzaría a repetirle sus obligaciones como futuro heredero, que él debía ser el primero en apoyar y ayudar a planificar el golpe de estado, sin embargo solo deseaba poder dejar un momento aquel conflicto y descansar un poco. Subió a la rama de un árbol y contemplaba las aguas del río que estaban frente suyo.

Estuvo sin pensar y dejándose llevar por la leve brisa del viento cuando unas voces lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

– Hinata-hime no debe llorar, ser un ninja de Konoha es un orgullo – Itachi escuchó la voz de su primo y mejor amigo: Shisui Uchiha.

– P-pero es que no me gusta pelear – respondió una dulce y melodiosa voz

– A nadie le gusta pelear, pero es algo que como ninjas debemos hacer – Shisui tomaba el rostro de la chica y limpiaba sus lágrimas. – Eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga, sé que dentro de ti hay un gran poder y una gran voluntad que podrán ayudar a Konoha y a las personas que amas. – fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi. – ¡Hey! Itachi, ¿Qué haces ahí escondido? –

Itachi bajó de un salto y miró a la niña que estaba con Shisui, la ropa que vestía estaba sucia y podía notarse la curación que había en ambas rodillas, tenía sus ojos muy rojos de llorar y sus pequeñas manos no paraban de temblar.

– Hinata-san, ¿qué ocurrió? – Itachi la conocía, era la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan Hyuuga, se habían saludado en un par de ocasiones en eventos formales, esa niña siempre tenía la mirada triste…

Ella lo miró y bajó la mirada, la presencia de Itachi la intimidaba, sabía que él era un genio y su padre siempre decía que ella debía ser mejor que él.

– Parece que el pequeño Sasuke se emocionó entrenando en la academia y terminó limpiando el suelo con Hinata-hime – respondió Shisui y sonriendo a Itachi.

– Hmp, tendré que hablar con él –

– N-no es necesario, f-fue mi culpa… yo no pude esquivarlo – susurró la pequeña.

– Le dieron permiso a Hinata-hime de salir temprano de la academia pero su cuidador no estaba y yo me la encontré camino a su casa y decidí invitarla a dar un paseo y limpiar esos raspones –

– ¿No deberías llevarla a su casa? Seguramente se preocuparan por ella – consultó Itachi mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto.

– N-no me buscarán sino hasta después de la hora de salida de la academia – respondió tímidamente la niña.

– ¡Ya se! Te invitaré un helado, ¡no tardo! – Y Shisui desapareció en un santiamén.

Hinata e Itachi se quedaron solos y un silencio incomodo los inundó, pero Itachi no se inmutó y la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

– Ettoo… Itachi-san… – él hizo un movimiento con su cabeza dando a entender que la escuchaba – yo… quiero decir… Sasuke no quiso… – pero Itachi la miró y ella perdió el poco valor que juntó.

– Un shinobi siempre debe saber cómo comportarse ante el adversario – Itachi le hizo una seña para que también se sentara –…no se puede atacar con la misma ferocidad a un genin que a un Jounin, y debo admitir que yo le he enseñado algunas técnicas más avanzadas de lo que hacen en la academia a su nivel – por un segundo Hinata creyó ver un gesto de orgullo por parte del shinobi y sintió envidia de Sasuke, por tener a alguien que creyera en él.

– Soy débil – Hinata se sentó y jugaba con sus pies sin levantar la vista – mi padre me ha entrenado por años y dice que soy un fracaso, que mi hermana menor es más hábil que yo –

– Los padres suelen tener la mala costumbre de comparar a sus hijos, pero siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros – dijo con amargura al recordar a su padre y el posible golpe de estado.

De pronto Shisui apareció de nuevo con tres helados y una gran sonrisa.

– Espero no haber tardado mucho, traje uno para Hina-hime, otro para Itachi-dono y otro para Shisui-sama –

Itachi notó que Hinata se sonrojaba al mirar a Shisui, quizás a esa niña le gustara su primo, aunque al parecer Shisui le llevaba fácilmente unos siete años.

– Arigato – murmuró Hinata y empezó a comer su helado.

Los tres contemplaban en silencio la corriente del río y disfrutaron del cálido clima. Itachi en silencio y Shisui sonriéndole a la pequeña Hyuuga.

Pronto llegó el atardecer y Hinata anunció que debía irse, así que Shisui se ofreció a acompañarla a ir con Ko, su cuidador, pero ella lo rechazó, dijo que agradecía mucho su compañía y que ya había abusado mucho de su tiempo. Hinata se despidió con modales y se marchó dejando solos a los dos primos.

– ¿Y desde cuando te gustan las chicas menores? – preguntó Itachi esperando una reacción de molestia por parte de su mejor amigo, pero este solo le devolvió una sonrisa muy grande.

– A mí no, Hinata-hime es una niña con un futuro muy prometedor, solo quiero estar ahí para verla… a ella y a ti –

– Suena a que sabes algo que yo no – respondió Itachi poniéndose de pie

– Tal vez… pero venga Itachi, anímate, hoy te hemos encontrado con una cara de sufrimiento, ¿Qué dijeron los del consejo? – Shisui se puso serio y en voz baja.

– Es la última oportunidad que tenemos, si falla el Kotoamatsukami (1), no hay garantías de que mi padre y los demás Uchihas renuncien al golpe de estado – Itachi miró el horizonte, se sentía como un viejo a pesar de su corta edad.

– Vaya, pues peor será si no lo intentamos, debe ser mañana, estoy listo, si fallamos no podré volver a usarlo en diez años – Shisui empezó a caminar al lado de Itachi. – En diez años…

– ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Itachi mientras llegaban a su casa.

– Que en diez años Hina-hime va a ser una belleza… – Itachi alzó una ceja – ¿Qué? Se vale soñar. –

– Hinata-san deberá esforzarse mucho para satisfacer las expectativas de su padre – Itachi entró a la casa y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, Shisui lo imitó.

– Itachi, Shisui, bienvenidos a casa – dijo Mikoto sonriéndoles y quitándose el mandil. – Casi ya no nos visitas Shisui – le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

– Tía Mikoto, he tenidos muchas misiones, ya sabes – Mikoto lo soltó y abrazó a Itachi

– Sasuke te ha estado buscando, también has estado ausente mucho tiempo, no lo descuides tanto – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hoy el pequeño Sasuke hizo llorar a la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga – respondió Shisui con una gran sonrisa.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

– ¿La Huyuuga? – Sasuke entraba a la casa y su madre le pellizco la mejilla, Sasuke se quejó.

– ¿Ahora que hice? – preguntó mientras su madre lo soltaba y se sobaba la mejilla. – No fue a propósito, el sensei dijo que no pararíamos hasta que hubiera un ganador –

– Sasuke estás preparándote para ser un shinobi, debes tener cuidado de no lastimar a los demás en los entrenamientos – Itachi le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

– De cualquier forma la Hyuuga debería tomar enserio los entrenamientos – Fugaku apareció de improvisto.

– Tío, buenas tardes – Saludó respetuosamente Shisui, e Itachi hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo.

– Lo mismo pienso padre, la Hyuuga es demasiado torpe para ser la heredera de su clan, no es tan genial como Itachi-nii-san – Shisui trató de no dejar escapar su risa.

– Debes ser más considerado con ella, carga con muchas responsabilidades por ser la heredera de su clan, deberías intentar ser su amigo – Mikoto depositó un beso en la frente de Sasuke cuando éste hizo un mohín.

– Las niñas son… – pero no terminó de hablar porque Fugaku se paró frente a Itachi y le habló.

– Hoy comerás en casa, hay una noticia que darte – Itachi volteó a ver preocupado a Shisui y éste alzó los hombros restándole importancia

– Si fuera sobre el levantamiento no creo que lo mencionara en la cena con Sasuke presente – Susurró Shisui pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina a ayudar a su tía con los detalles de la comida.

Itachi ejerció presión en sus sienes y avanzó hasta su habitación, estando ahí dejó su banda ninja en la cama, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y al mirarse en el espejo notó dos grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, todo acabaría pronto, para bien o para mal.

_ /\ _

Durante la cena todo transcurrió tranquilamente, no fue sino hasta el final que Mikoto mandó a Sasuke a su habitación, el cual se fue muy enojado porque lo excluían de las cosas importantes.

– Itachi, como heredero del clan Uchiha tienes ciertas responsabilidades y es hora de que vayas asumiéndolas – Fugaku sacó un pergamino y se lo pasó a Itachi.

Itachi no mostró ninguna reacción al leer su contenido, de alguna manera prefería esa noticia a saber que su padre continuaba el plan del golpe de estado.

– Sabes que últimamente nuestra relación con la aldea han sido un tanto difícil, así que el consejo Uchiha considera adecuado aceptar la propuesta de Hyuuga Hiashi de unir en matrimonio a los dos herederos – Itachi sostenía en sus manos el pergamino y miraba la pared que estaba frente a él.

– Está bien, si eso beneficia el clan – Fugaku sonrió orgulloso, no esperaba menos de su primogénito – ¿pero que hay con el sharingan? – su madre le sonrió.

– Hay registros históricos de que cuando ha habido una unión entre Uchihas y Hyuugas los niños nacen con las dos líneas sucesorias, así que no debe haber problema alguno, en otros casos, el sharingan suele ser dominante en los genes así que no hay mucho de lo que preocuparnos. –

– Hiashi considera que su hija mayor es más apta para el matrimonio que para dirigir a su clan, por lo que no habrá problemas en que ella viva con nosotros y te acompañe cuando seas el líder –

– Tiene ocho años –

– Esperaremos a que ella cumpla 18 para realizar la ceremonia y que tengan su propio hogar, mientras estarán comprometidos y firmaran un acuerdo pre-nupcial. – Fugaku se levantó de su silla y se situó al lado de Itachi – Este es nuestra última carta, si el hokage no aprueba esta unión, los Uchihas no tendremos más remedio que levantarnos en armas – salió de la habitación.

– Sé que es una niña muy dulce, tienen mucho tiempo, así que pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos y tenerse cariño – Mikoto acariciaba la mano de su hijo mayor – ¿En qué piensas Itachi? –

– En que alguien pudo avisarme antes – miró de soslayo a Shisui quien reía disimuladamente – hoy la vi y parece que me teme –

– Bueno, eres un ninja muy famoso, es normal que se sienta un poco intimidada en tu presencia y más si no te conoce bien –

– Supongo que haré esto por el clan, lo que más deseo es la paz – Itachi se puso de pie, iré a dormir.

– Descansa hijo, en el pergamino se especificaba que mañana el consejo Uchiha y Hyuuga se reunirán y luego irán con el tercero… – pero Itachi alzó una mano.

– Estaré listo para mañana ir a firmar el pre-nupcial – comenzó a caminar y de pronto miró a Shisui – si, es una buena idea mañana.

– Ahí estaré para verte perder la soltería – respondió Shisui con una sonrisa cansada.

_ /\ _

A la media noche Itachi se dirigió a la casa del tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, y le informó de la conveniencia que habían planeado los dos clanes más importantes de Konoha.

– Si usted acepta este matrimonio, el clan Uchiha podría descartar por el momento una guerra civil –

– Es difícil pensar en que una niña de ocho años puede salvar a Konoha – el anciano prendió su pipa. – ¿Tú estás de acuerdo, Itachi? –

– En realidad no tengo ningún interés por ella, es una niña... sin embargo considero que quizás en diez años la diferencia de edad no sea notoria – Itachi estaba de pie mirando la enorme luna llena de aquella fría noche – Quizás pueda ser más feliz conviviendo con mi madre, tengo entendido que Hiashi Hyuuga es muy duro con ella –

– Si, el viejo Hiashi no había superado la muerte de su hermano cuando su amada esposa murió poco después de dar a luz a Hanabi – dejó la pipa en una mesa y camino hasta situarse al lado del líder ANBU – Es muy estricto con Hinata pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo otras preocupaciones, como Naruto, que ha estado causando destrozos en la aldea toda la semana – rió estruendosamente. – supongo que si los Uchiha quieren mi consentimiento lo tendrán, pero a ver qué tal lo toman los del consejo –

– Entonces me retiro – el joven abrió la ventana, pero una voz lo detuvo

– Eres un héroe, Itachi, gracias a tu sacrificio la aldea podrá continuar en paz –

– Si llegara el momento de exterminar a mi clan, lo haré, pero no tocaré a Sasuke, deberá cuidarlo –

– Si, y ahora también a tu pequeña prometida –

Itachi no supo si fue un intento de broma por parte del Hokage, pero asintió, de pronto se sentía responsable de una persona más.

_ /\ _

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo la firma del acuerdo pre-nupcial, Itachi se percató del miedo que tenía la pequeña pero que en todo momento se mantuvo firme y cumplió con la etiqueta que la situación requería, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que cuando Shisui estaba con ella, Hinata lucía… más decidida.

Al término de la ceremonia, Hinata, Itachi y Shisui fueron a dar un paseo cerca del río que cruzaba la zona Uchiha.

– Espero que nos llevemos muy bien Hinata-san – Itachi le ofreció su mano.

– Vaya suerte la tuya Itachi, supongo que me conformaré con ser el tío Shisui – Hinata enrojeció.

– Y-yo… yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo Itachi-san – murmuró la chica con muchísima vergüenza.

– No te preocupes, vivirás en mi casa pero no dormiremos juntos, tendrás una habitación al lado de la de Sasuke y podrás ir a visitar a tu familia cuando quieras – Itachi notó que las lágrimas asomaban en los ojos perla de la chica.

– Mi padre solo quería deshacerse de mí, mi hermana no me acepta y mi primo Neji me odia por la muerte de su padre – Antes de que Itachi pudiera hacer algo, Shisui lo empujó hacia ella y desapareció en un instante

– _Tsk, Shisui el del cuerpo parpadeante no encontró mejor momento para hacer gala de su sobrenombre_ – pensó Itachi y acarició el cabello de la chica – Ahora tienes la oportunidad de elegir a qué te quieres dedicar, no voy a obligarte a que seas una ama de casa, tampoco a que seas una kunoichi, piensa en esta oportunidad como un nuevo comienzo para ser feliz – Hinata lo miró sorprendida

– Shisui-kun siempre dice que eres muy amable, creo que es cierto – dijo la chica limpiando sus lágrimas.

– ¿Acaso a ti te gusta…? – Itachi necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, no deseaba hacer infeliz a esa pequeña niña y quizás en el futuro si ella prefería a su primo quizás podría ayudarla…

Hinata se sonrojó completamente y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

– No es así, Shisui-kun es para mí como lo que usted es para Sasuke-san – Hinata miró fijamente a Itachi – Shisui es como un protector hermano mayor, alguien que me anima a no rendirme – y sonrió dulcemente.

Itachi miró a la pequeña niña, quizás no sería una mala idea pasar tiempo con ella.

Ambos estaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito, Itachi y Hinata se dirigieron a la dirección del ruido y encontraron a un hombre enmascarado arrancando el ojo derecho de Shisui.

– Shisui – gritó Itachi y se lanzó en contra del desconocido, quien inmediatamente desapareció.

– C-creo que lo perdí… el K-kotoamatsukami…– escupió sangre

– ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo te venció Shisui? –

– Sabía que planeábamos meter al consejo Uchiha en un genjustu – Shisui saco su kunai, se arrancó el ojo izquierdo y se lo entregó a Itachi – Tómalo, si lo usas todavía tenemos una oportunidad de proteger a Konoha – Itachi metió el ojo en un pergamino y lo selló. Fue hasta entonces que se percató que la pequeña Hinata estaba arrodillada frente a Shisui y su ropa y manos estaban manchadas de sangre. El cuerpo de Shisui estaba totalmente destrozado, sus piernas rotas y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, finalmente estaba sobre un enorme charco de sangre que tiño la tierra y el pasto de un rojo escarlata.

– Es tarde Hina-hime, pero no te preocupes, está Itachi para cuidarte a ti y a la aldea – Hinata sollozaba sobre el Uchiha, quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara – confía en él, aun cuando todos te digan lo contrario, Itachi es bueno y debes creer en él –

– Shisui – Itachi también se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a sollozar – No puedo solo con esta gran carga, no me dejes, eres mi mejor amigo –

– Voy a desaparecer mi cuerpo, dile a todo el mundo que me suicide por el estrés de ser un Uchiha genio – Shisui no quería perder el humor en sus últimos momentos, y pronto comenzó a formar unos sellos con sus últimas energías – Adiós Itachi, es tu turno de salvar a la aldea de Konoha y que las nuevas generaciones vivan sin conocer las penas de una guerra. –

Un remolino alejó a Hinata del cuerpo de Shisui y en menos de un parpadeo había desaparecido, siendo su sangre el único testigo de lo recién acontecido.

Itachi contempló la escena y tardó un segundo en reaccionar

– _Demonios, debo alejar a la Hyuuga de aquí y no involucrarnos_ – pensó Itachi y tomo del brazo a la niña, pero ella estaba en estado de shock, así que la cargó y la llevó a la residencia Uchiha, le pidió que se quedara dentro de su habitación, que se cambiara la ropa y que no hablara con nadie de lo que habían presenciado. Itachi se sentó un momento en su cama y se puso a pensar… acababa de perder a su primo y mejor amigo, la única persona que lo estaba ayudando en los planes para terminar con la guerra civil que el Clan Uchiha ideaba. Además de eso… ¿cómo tomarían la muerte de Shisui? Debía hacer lo que Shisui le dijo cuanto antes, rápidamente tomó una hoja de pergamino y usando su sharingan copió con la letra de su primo un mensaje póstumo.

– No salgas de aquí Hinata, ni hables con nadie, esto es una misión ninja – le dijo Itachi antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la casa de shisui y dejar la nota en su habitación. Ojalá las cosas no se complicaran aún más.

Sin embargo Itachi no tuvo suerte, el consejo del clan Uchiha mando a investigar a los policías de Konoha el incidente y concluyeron en que no había sido un suicidio sino un homicidio y que la última persona con la que se le vio fue con Itachi Uchiha.

– Yo no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de Shisui, era mi mejor amigo – respondió cuando un día después la policía le cuestionó sobre el asunto.

El consejo del clan Uchiha llegó a la conclusión de que Shisui fue asesinado por órdenes del hokage y su consejo, y que el movil era provocar miedo en las filas del Clan Uchiha y demostrar que podían asesinar a un joven talentoso y valioso Uchiha cuando ellos quisieran. Esto lo consideraron como una provocación, por lo que finalmente decidieron que el golpe de estado se llevaría a cabo lo más pronto posible, para vengar la muerte de uno de los suyos.

_ /\ _

Faltaba un día para para navidad y Mikoto Uchiha junto a una feliz Hinata y un molesto Sasuke decoraban la mansión. Sasuke sacaba las cosas que su madre le pedía para adornar el árbol y Hinata colgaba las ultimas esferas.

– Tsk, Itachi-nii-san es quien me ayudaba a poner el árbol – se quejaba Sasuke sin ningún miramiento, su madre suspiró, aún no había logrado que Sasuke aceptara que Hinata viviría con ellos.

– Itachi tiene asuntos del clan que atender y Hinata es una gran ayuda, deberías ser más amable con ella Sasuke – Hinata se sentía contenta por poder estar con personas tan amables como Mikoto, pero se sentía una intrusa y Sasuke no dejaba de recordárselo.

– Itachi debería casarse con alguien guapa y fuerte, la Hyuuga parece un niño con su cabello corto – Hinata, que ya había terminado de acomodar las esferas salió corriendo de la sala, le hacían sentir muy mal las palabras de Sasuke.

Itachi iba llegando a su hogar, había recibido la orden por parte del consejo de exterminar a su clan, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Pero algo raro le había ocurrido hace unos momentos, se había encontrado con un sujeto que se hacía llamar Madara. Aquella persona usaba una máscara naranja y dijo ser aquel personaje que los pergaminos de la historia del clan mencionaban, Madara Uchiha, el líder que había sellado las paces con Hashirama Senju, en contra de su voluntad y bajo la presión de todo el clan, quienes solamente querían vivir en paz… el mismo Madara que les había advertido que los Senju solo les pondrían una correa, pero los anhelos de paz por parte del pueblo Uchiha fueron más fuertes que los recelos hacia su nuevo hogar. Sí. Itachi había aceptado la ayuda de ese ser para aniquilar al clan Uchiha.

Ya era la hora, él comenzaría asesinando a sus padres. La paz en Konoha iba a resultar muy cara, y todo porque él falló en convencer a los suyos, pero la voluntad de fuego le daba fuerza para llevar a cabo ese siniestro destino.

Iba caminando por el jardín de su casa, cuando vio a la pequeña Hyuuga llorando sentada cerca del estanque, por un momento quiso acercarse y preguntarle qué sucedía, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello, aquel compromiso arreglado no se llevaría a cabo, el huiría esa noche y sería considerado un ninja renegado, un desertor de la aldea de Konoha, él no era más que un protector anónimo de Konoha.

– Ven adentro de la casa, está anocheciendo – ordenó Itachi. Hinata se sobresaltó al oír su voz y tuvo temor, aquel no era el Itachi que sonreía en el lago junto a Shisui, era la oscuridad en persona.

Dejando de llorar hizo lo que le ordenó, pero Mikoto y Sasuke ya no estaban en la sala, Sasuke estaba en su habitación y Mikoto estaba con su esposo Fugaku en el estudio de la mansión.

– Ve al cuarto de Sasuke y no salgan – volvió a ordenar Itachi, la niña hizo lo que le indicó, cuando llegó al sitio indicado Sasuke la quiso correr pero cuando ella le contó que Itachi no se veía como siempre, algo en el corazón de Sasuke se preocupó y dejó de importarle la Hyuuga.

Itachi asesinó a sus padres. Clavo su espada en el corazón de su padre, quien comprendió que Itachi estaba haciendo de doble espía y que su lealtad no estaba con el clan, rió fuertemente antes de comenzar a agonizar, la sangre salpicaba a Itachi, pero éste ni se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando su madre lo miró con tristeza y suplicó que no le hiciera nada a Sasuke. Una estocada bastó para que pararan los latidos del corazón de Mikoto Uchiha.

Itachi, con la ropa llena de sangre salió de la casa y se encontró con Uchiha Madara, quien comenzó con la masacre de todos los miembros del clan.

Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a preocuparse, la casa estaba en total silencio y nadie había encendido las luces, con temor, Sasuke salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar en absoluto silencio con Hinata tras de él. No había nadie en las habitaciones ni en la cocina ni la sala, menos en el jardín, decidieron ir al estudio, donde al abrir la puerta, Sasuke quedó en shock ante lo que veía: sus padres muertos en el suelo.

El cuerpo de su madre estaba sobre el de su padre y la sangre de ambos avanzaba hacia ellos. Sasuke vomitó y en cuanto se recuperó se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba en el suelo mirando con horror la escena, la jaló del brazo y fueron hacia el exterior de la casa, sin embargo ambos niños notaron con pánico que nadie respondía a sus gritos de auxilio.

Sasuke la dirigió a casa de sus tíos que vendían dangos, y al entrar se dejó caer de rodillas. También habían sido asesinados.

– ¿Q-qué está p-pasando? – susurró Hinata, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos estaban frías y sudando, su primer pensamiento fue ir a su casa en los terrenos Hyuuga, quizás también habían sido atacados. – V-vámonos – dijo jalando a Sasuke quien la soltó de un manotazo y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria. Había visto a Itachi.

– Hermanito tonto – Itachi estaba parado sobre un poste de luz, bajó y se situó frente a Sasuke – Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. – entonces metió a Sasuke en un genjutsu en el cual le hizo ver una y otra vez como asesinaba a sus padres. Sasuke estaba débil cuando Itachi terminó con la ilusión, estaba aterrado, confundido… ese no era su Itachi-nii-san… – Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí – inmediatamente Sasuke quedó inconsciente.

Hinata contempló toda la escena y hubiera pasado desapercibida si al retroceder no se hubiera tropezado y caído. Itachi volvió su atención a ella y le habló.

– Quedas libre de cualquier lazo que te haya unido a mí, será mejor que olvides los últimos días de tu estancia aquí – la tomó de su ropa y la puso de pie – Shisui esperaba mucho de ti, cuida de Sasuke – Hinata temblaba demasiado, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar e Itachi se conmovió y también dejó salir sus lágrimas, quizás… solo quizás hubiera tenido una buena navidad al lado de su familia y de aquella marchita flor.

La dejó inconsciente al lado de Sasuke y se marchó.

...

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, <strong>AlenDarkStar<strong> espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de navidad y no te preocupes, ya casi está terminado el fic, serán tres capítulos y no tardaré en subir el resto :3

_**¡Ten una feliz navidad!**_

Por favor espero tu sincera opinión de éste fic :D Éste es mi primer intento de gore, siempre he escrito romance y un poco de acción pero quise retomar tu pedido de suspenso y gore (habrá más en los otros capítulos), ¡Me queda claro que puedo mejorar! :D

Tal vez parezca que el título no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero es que la navidad será un tema transversal y bueno, aún no acaba el fic ;)

Y bueno, invito a las personas que lean éste fic a dejar un **review **:D y quizás en el futuro haya más ItaHina :D

**Nota: **(1) El Kotoamatsukami (significa literalmente "Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos") es el genjutsu definitivo otorgado por el Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha. Esta técnica permite al usuario controlar la mente de su oponente. Se trata de un genjutsu de la clase más alta, ya que la víctima no se da cuenta que está siendo manipulado. Tarda 10 años en poder volverse a usar.

_**Avance: **Capítulo 2. Quizás..._

Almauchiha ~ Tamashitsumo 10.4

Martes 23 de Diciembre del 2014.


	2. Quizás (Parte I)

_Aquí está el capítulo dos de éste regalo navideño para _**AlenDarkStar**_, espero que sea de tu agrado, hemos dado un salto en el tiempo, en el manga 364 de Naruto Shippuden han pasado aproximadamente 8-9 años, Itachi tiene 21, Hinata 16._

_Estamos antes del momento en que Itachi y Sasuke pelean._

**Advertencia: **Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:**_ Las cursivas en éste capítulo son los pensamientos de Hinata._

...

/

Capítulo 2. Quizás...

/

El equipo de kakashi y el equipo 8 seguían en la búsqueda de Sasuke, acababan de sentir su chakra no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

– Vamos a separarnos, Sakura irá con Kiba y Sai, Shino con Yamato y Naruto, conmigo irá Hinata – Kakashi señaló los puntos a cubrir y los tres equipos se separaron.

– Se está moviendo el chakra de Sasuke, está débil – informó Hinata saltando de rama en rama.

– Debe haber peleado con alguien muy fuerte, si no lo encontramos ahora podríamos perderlo de vista por mucho tiempo – Kakashi aumentó la velocidad, sin embargo un grupo de Zetsus blancos los rodearon, así que Hinata se adelantó y abrió paso para que Kakashi siguiera avanzando.

– Usted adelántese, yo los detendré, Sasuke se dirige al noroeste, si se da prisa puede alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a la zona montañosa y pueda esconderse ahí – dijo Hinata mientras luchaba con su puño suave, Kakashi le dio las gracias y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Hinata estaba deshaciéndose de los Zetsus, eran decenas que salían por todos lados, pero la chica logró controlarlos sin mayores problemas, solamente le había llevado más tiempo del necesario ya que estos seres buscaban retrasarlos en su búsqueda por Sasuke.

Usó su Byakugan y encontró que sus compañeros se dirigían hacia las dos en punto, el chakra de Itachi y Naruto estaban peligrosamente cerca uno del otro.

– Naruto-kun... – emprendió la marcha hacía aquel lugar cuando una parvada de cuervos le detuvo el paso, estaba un poco agotada por su reciente pelea pero pudo esquivarla y alejarse un par de metros, cuando de pronto creyó ver a Sasuke frente a ella, pero no aquel chakra era el de Itachi Uchiha.

– Itachi-san... – susurró Hinata mientras bajaba la guardia, hace casi una década que no lo veía... desde aquel fatídico día...

– ¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata? – preguntó el Uchiha con voz cansina.

– H-hai –

– Te volviste un ninja – afirmó Itachi mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. Uno de los Zetsus le habia informado que había un Hyuuga entre el escuadrón que perseguía a su hermano. Y eso era justamente lo que él necesitaba. Su enfermedad había avanzado bastante, más de lo esperado y necesitaba que alguien abriera sus puntos de chakra, para así poder enfrentar cara a cara a Sasuke, pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue que la pequeña Hinata, quien adoraba a su primo se encontrara justo allí.

– Me he vuelto fuerte – aseguró Hinata, aunque por dentro temblaba, ¿que hacía ahí Itachi Uchiha? ¿Por qué la miraba tan detalladamente? ¿Se acordaría de ella...?

– Has podido encargarte sola de aquellos Zetsu –

– ¿Acaso estaba...? –

– No tengo otra opción, ven conmigo –

– ¿A d-donde? –

– Veo que sigues tartamudeando – Inconscientemente Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca, sí, se acordaba de ella.

– No... no puedo seguirlo, usted es parte de Akatsuki, quiénes van tras de Naruto-kun – Itachi comprendió que aquella chica tenía alguien en su corazón.

– Yo no tengo ningún interés por atrapar a Naruto Uzumaki, tengo otro encuentro pendiente y requiero un poco de tu ayuda, Hyuuga – Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Hinata retrocedió. – Shisui… no había vuelto a pensar en el hasta ahora que te veo frente a mí – tomó con su mano derecha un mechón de cabello de la chica, quien respiraba lentamente, casi no recordaba el rostro de Itachi, pero podía notar que los años lo habían envejecido alarmantemente, su rostro aun reflejaba serenidad pero sus ojos, se advertían cansados y tristes.

– Yo… suelo llevar flores a su tumba – murmuró la chica volteando la mirada, el Uchiha mayor estaba muy cerca de ella y eso le incomodaba.

– Gracias… yo no he podido visitarle – Itachi soltó el cabello de la chica y comenzó a toser sangre, se arrodilló en el suelo y se sujetó el pecho.

– Uchiha-san… – Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y frotó su espalda.

Sin embargo Itachi aprovechó la ocasión y la parvada de cuervos los rodeó y desaparecieron del lugar.

_ /\ _

Cuando Hinata fue cubierta por la oscuridad quiso alejarse el Uchiha pero una fuerza se lo impidió, no fue sino hasta unos segundos después en que se sintió libre que notó que se encontraban dentro de una cueva iluminada solamente por un par de candelabros.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – la chica se alejó del joven y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

– A un par de kilómetros de dónde está tu equipo – Itachi se dirigió a una mesa, tomó un frasco y lo bebió – siéntate, estamos en un sitio que condicioné para descansar un poco –

Hinata se sentó en la única silla del lugar, que estaba cercana a la cabecera de la cama. No entendía cómo era posible que Itachi irradiara tanta paz a su alrededor, estaba alerta de todo lo que sucedía, tenía miedo, desde aquel siniestro día en que vio a los padres de Itachi y Sasuke muertos, deseó nunca más volverlo a ver, porque era un ninja desertor, un asesino… pero sobre todo porque Shisui le pidió que confiara en él, y ella creía firmemente en todo lo que Shisui le decía. Además ella no pudo ayudar a su hermano... después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke y ella no volvieron a hablarse, Hinata no sabía de qué hablar con Sasuke, y éste último, decidió cerrarse en su mundo de venganza, hasta que entró al equipo 7 y pudo disfrutar un poco de la vida, aunque al final la sed de volverse más fuerte lo terminó alejando de Konoha.

– Tengo una enfermedad que está consumiendo mi vida – Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos y obtuvo su atención. – Voy a morir pronto, pero debe ser de la manera adecuada –

– ¿Por qué? – Hinata se acercó a Itachi cuando volvió a arrodillarse ante un ataque de tos, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hasta la cama.

– Necesito que abras mis puntos de chakra principales, necesito poder estar de pie una vez más –

– Pero eso terminaría con sus últimas reservas de chakra – Hinata regresó a la silla donde estaba.

– Voy a morir de todas formas, mi enfermedad no tiene cura – sentenció Itachi. Hinata guardó silencio y miró sus manos. Itachi suspiró al verla dudar. – Has crecido mucho, Shisui dijo que serías una mujer muy bella y no se equivocó – Hinata lo miró y se sonrojó. – Muchas veces he pensado que hubiera pasado si Shisui no hubiera muerto, irónicamente su muerte aceleró todo, derrumbó lo poco que habíamos conseguido con tanto esfuerzo –

– Usted y yo habríamos seguido comprometidos – ella continuaba muy sonrojada, nunca había hablado de aquella posibilidad con nadie.

– Sí, quizás hubiera sido una vida más feliz – Itachi volvió a suspirar, quizás sería bueno cerrar ese capítulo ahora que su vida estaba por terminar. – ¿Cómo tomó tu padre tu regreso? – siempre se había quedado con esa duda, ¿Qué había sido de esa frágil flor?

– No dijo nada, solo me indicó que regresara a mi habitación – los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, Itachi miraba el techo – seguí yendo a la academia y decidí seguir la voluntad de fuego, quise ser una buena Kunoichi, para demostrar a mí misma que podía ser mejor – ella sonrió – Shisui-san confiaba en mí y Naruto-kun me inspiró a esforzarme y no rendirme jamás.

— Veo que por lo menos tu vida mejoró — Hinata bajó su cabeza, aquel hombre era peligroso y no entendía que pretendía con aquella charla, Itachi se percató de su desconcierto y se recostó en la cama — no soy un hombre de sentimentalismos… mucho menos cuando puedes ver el futuro y sabes cómo morirás. — Hinata alzó la vista y observó que Itachi estaba acostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

— No es así, nosotros podemos elegir nuestro destino, nada está determinado — ella se quedó sentada y miró sus manos — quizás las circunstancias en las que nacemos predisponen un camino para nosotros, pero bien podemos elegir seguirlo o no, nunca dejar de luchar por nuestras metas — y pensó en Neji y la impotencia dentro de su corazón que se convirtió en odio cuando se sentía apresado por su destino de ser un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan… pensó en ella misma y en qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera rendido cuando su padre la abandonó con Kurenai-sensei…

— ¿Y qué sucede cuando ves el futuro? ¿Desafiarás a Kami-sama? —

— No… no es posible conocer el futuro… — pero Itachi sonrió.

— hay quien diría que es imposible ver los canales de chakra, en cambio tu línea sucesoria te lo permite… — Hinata se puso de pie frente a la cama de Itachi cuando éste se dobló ante un nuevo ataque de tos, ella tocó su frente y notó que estaba hirviendo en fiebre, se acercó a la mesa que estaba en aquel lugar y mojó con agua que había en una jarra un pequeño paño que estaba a colgando en la silla. Lo puso en la frente del Uchiha y se sentó en la cama, sabía que él era el enemigo, pero su misma naturaleza no le permitía abandonar a ese hombre… — Sigues siendo muy amable — murmuró Itachi

— ¿Está diciendo que el sharingan… te muestra el futuro? — cuestionó Hinata girando el pañuelo y limpiando el rostro del hombre.

— Es raro cuando sucede, pero sí… vi mi muerte y pienso morir así — en su mente, se vio frente a frente con Sasuke mientras éste le daba el golpe final…

Hinata no sabía qué decir, e Itachi sabía que ella no lo ayudaría si no le decía toda la verdad, así que le contó todo. Se desahogó y le contó de la guerra que vivió cuando solo tenía cuatro años, de su temor de que la paz en Konoha fuera arrebatada por los intereses egoístas de su clan, de la decisión del consejo por exterminar a los suyos… de su estancia en Akatsuki, del poder que le dio a Naruto, porque estaba seguro de qué Naruto sí podría hacer que su hermano dejara la oscuridad en la que él mismo, Itachi su hermano mayor, lo había metido.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el rostro de la chica, Itachi había sufrido tanto sin pedir nada a cambio. Y se sintió mal, porque nunca pudo hacer algo por Sasuke para evitar que estuviera solo, ni siquiera pudo apoyar a sus compañeros cuando querían rescatarlo de las garras de Orochimaru o cuando se volvió un criminal rango S.

— Supongo que te dejé una carga que no te correspondía, lo siento — parecía que había leído sus pensamientos, y ella negó con la cabeza, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y su rostro estaba a la altura de la cama, donde sollozaba. — Sigues siendo muy cálida, deja de llorar Hinata-san, eres una Kunoichi y creo que me basta saber que has logrado salir adelante tú sola —

— Lo siento tanto… yo… —

— Está bien, al final fui yo quién te dije que olvidaras de todos los lazos que nos unían, supongo que eso incluía a Sasuke — Itachi se sentó en la cama y acarició el suave y largo cabello de la chica, su belleza interior había crecido con los años — Si quieres hacer algo por mí, ¿me acompañarías un momento dentro de un genjustu? — Hinata levantó el rostro y con la manga de su abrigo limpió sus lágrimas — Has logrado que mi fiebre bajara y la medicina me ha hecho sentir mejor —

— ¿Qué clase de genjutsu? — Preguntó la chica mientras Itachi la tomaba de la mano y la invitaba a sentarse a su lado. Ambos sentados se miraban a los ojos.

— Quisiera saber cómo sería mi vida en estos instantes si Shisui y yo hubiéramos detenido a nuestro clan de forma pacífica — activó su sharingan y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo, miró los ojos de su acompañante y todo volvió a oscurecerse… Itachi, presa de los temores que siempre anteceden a la muerte, quiso darse un último regalo.

Hinata se sintió mareada y miró a todos lados, estaban en el centro de Konoha y la gente andaba con mucha prisa, por la nieve y los adornos que colgaban de todos los negocios anunciaban la inminente llegada de la navidad. Miró sus manos y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que llevaba consigo un par de bolsas llenas de verduras y arroz, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una voz llamó su atención.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — la voz de una mujer madura, de alrededor de unos cuarenta años agitaba una mano y se dirigía a ella, aquella persona tenía el cabello oscuro con tonalidades negras y muy largo, una piel blanca como la nieve que comenzaba a mostrar un par de arrugas en los ojos y que vestía un sencillo vestido lila con un mandil blanco. Sus ojos eran negros y estaba segura de haberla visto antes…— Siento la demora — dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa — ya casi no había tomates y sabes cómo se pone Sasuke cuando no le damos su ración —

Hinata la miraba asombrada, ¿acaso esa mujer era Mikoto Uchiha? Mikoto observó la cara de sorpresa de Hinata y pasó una mano por sus ojos.

— Hinata-chan, ¿sucede algo? Según yo no tardé más de cinco minutos — su voz se tiñó de preocupación lo que hizo reaccionar a la chica y las últimas palabras de Itachi hicieron eco en su mente… _Si quieres hacer algo por mí, ¿me acompañarías un momento dentro de un genjustu?_ ¿Ya estaban en el gentsuju? ¿Cómo es que se sentía tan real? Y no es que nunca hubiera estado en un genjutsu de nivel elevado teniendo a Kurenai-sensei como mentora, pero por un segundo creyó que la búsqueda de Sasuke que emprendió junto a su equipo y el de Naruto había sido un sueño y que realmente Mikoto Uchiha estaba viva…

— Y-yo, estoy bien, solamente me distraje — murmuró la chica avergonzada de la confusión, no debía olvidar que estaba en un genjutsu hecho por uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo shinobi.

Mikoto miró a su alrededor y vislumbró a Hiashi Hyuuga seguido de todo su séquito de Hyuugas dirigirse a ellas.

— Esto no es bueno, vámonos Hinata-chan — Mikoto tomó el brazo de la chica pero antes de que pudieran dar dos pasos, Hiashi Hyuuga las llamó.

— Buenas tardes, madame Uchiha… Hinata… — Hinata percibió como la mujer a su lado se tensó, sin embargo ella volteó alegre de oír la voz de su padre, pero al cruzar sus miradas, su padre la miró con desprecio, como cuando era niña, miró sus propias manos y confirmó que estas reflejaban su edad actual, sabía que no tenía nueve años y mucho menos entendía que sucedía con su padre. — Me complace encontrarlas, hay algo que deseo comunicarle a Hinata — e hizo una leve inclinación, Mikoto Uchiha devolvió la reverencia y dio un suave apretón en el brazo de la chica mientras se apartaba unos cuantos metros, odiaba cuando no podía protestar y defender a Hinata, Mikoto era la esposa del líder del clan Hyuuga y no podía perder los estribos, debía ser educada aun cuando quisiera dejar claras algunas cosas a todos los Hyuugas.

— No has ido a la mansión Hyuuga después de tu matrimonio — dijo secamente Hiashi sin ocultar el desprecio que impregnaba sus palabras — espero que estés comportándote como una digna esposa y hayas desistido de hacer el ridículo como el día antes de la boda — Hinata quería decir algo, pero su mente aun no podía procesar lo que ocurría: su padre, el hombre compasivo que encontró después de la prueba del examen chunnin, el padre orgulloso que la despidió cuando salió en la misión de búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha, el padre que la apoyó a luchar y mejorar por el liderazgo del clan… no existía en ese mundo… frente a ella estaba el Hiashi Hyuuga que la culpaba por la muerte de su hermano y por su naturaleza dócil y amable.

Hiashi se irritó ante su silencio.

— Hanabi jamás se comportaría de semejante manera tan indecente — la fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar — por lo menos date prisa en tener hijos, solo así podrías recuperar un poco de credibilidad sobre tu matrimonio — se detuvo y la miró por última vez. — Deberás asistir el día 27 de diciembre a la ceremonia de aniversario por la muerte de tu madre, ahora retírate de mí vista — y continuó su camino rodeado de sus acompañantes.

Mikoto corrió a su lado, esperaba ver un rostro compungido y lloroso, pero se encontró con una expresión de desconcierto por parte de la chica.

— ¿Estoy casada… — Hinata recordó el día en que firmó el prenupcial —…con Itachi-san? —

Mikoto la miró preocupada, Hinata estaba actuando muy raro, en otras ocasiones en las que había visto a su padre terminaba con un ataque de ansiedad, pero ahora solo se le veía confundida…

— Si, llevan un par de semanas casados — respondió lentamente, quizás se golpeó cuando la dejó sola y tenía amnesia… — sabes, vayamos de prisa a casa a dejar esto e ir al hospital.

Hinata asintió, necesitaba entender cómo es que funcionaba ese mundo y además… ¿Qué había hecho para hacer enojar así a su padre?... Y sobre todo debía encontrar a Itachi, solamente él sería capaz de revertir el jutsu.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Uchiha, mientras Mikoto ordenaba las compras en la cocina, Hinata admiraba la casa, la cual estaba decorada de acuerdo a la época, luces y esferas cubrían el mismo árbol que recordaba en su infancia…

Hinata había suprimido todos los recuerdos que tenía de cuando vivió en casa de Fugaku Uchiha, porque haber visto muertos a los padres de Sasuke había sido una pesadilla que solo deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente. Pero ese genjutsu le refrescaba la memoria, y se estremecía al mirar aquel árbol que alguna vez ayudó a decorar.

Mikoto entró silenciosamente a la sala donde estaba Hinata y la observó, se veía confundida e intranquila, quizá lo mejor sería pedirle a Itachi que la llevara al hospital, él siempre era puntual y en cualquier momento debería regresar de su última misión dentro de la aldea.

Mikoto carraspeó y Hinata la miró y se sonrojó por la vergüenza de que la descubrieran admirando con gran detalle la casa, eso era una falta de respeto en la etiqueta dentro de los grandes clanes.

— Lo siento, yo… — pero Mikoto dejó salir una suave risa que descolocó a Hinata.

— Ya habíamos dejado las formalidades entre nosotras Hinata, eres como mi hija — y le dio un pequeño abrazo — Hinata, ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto extraña, ¿acaso Hiashi dijo algo malo? —

— No… es solo que… — pero no sabía qué tanto confiar en aquella mujer, aun si era solo un genjutsu, al parecer las cosas ya tenían un orden y debía descubrirlo por si sola — dijo que el 27 habría una ceremonia por la muerte de mi madre — Mikoto acarició su cabello y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón.

— ¡Oh! Querida, ya hace diez años que vives en esta casa, nosotros somos tu familia e iremos contigo para acompañarte en ese momento tan importante — le dio un beso y le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina. — Toma — y le extendió una bolsa con arroz y varios ingredientes, será mejor que vayas a tu casa y tengas lista la cena para Itachi, no debe de tardar y sabes que le encanta tu comida —

Hinata tomó la bolsa y volvió a verse en problemas… ¿Y ahora como llegaba a su propia casa que no conocía? Miró dudosa a Mikoto, pero antes de que ésta pudiera decirle algo Sasuke seguido de Itachi llegaron a la casa. Hinata respiró aliviada, Itachi seguro la ayudaría a comprender de qué iba su genjutsu cuando fue atrapada por un efusivo abrazo cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Buenas tardes Hinata-chan — Hinata se puso de mil colores y empezó a hiperventilar, Mikoto notó eso y se acercó a Itachi.

— Hijo, Hinata ha estado actuando un poco raro desde hace un par de horas — murmuró mientras madre e hijo observaban a un Sasuke molesto sujetar a una desmayada Hinata. — Solo le quité los ojos de encima un minuto y de pronto parecía muy confusa, además, hoy nos encontramos con Hiashi — informó Mikoto mientras Itachi tomaba a la chica desmayada entre sus brazos.

— Todo está bien madre, llamaré a Sakura para que la revise, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila — dio un corto beso en la mejilla a su madre, tomó la bolsa con comida y con un gesto se despidió de Sasuke.

Salió de la residencia de sus padres y con la chica en brazos se dirigió al hogar del nuevo matrimonio Uchiha.

Itachi caminaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo llevar a una chica desmayada en sus brazos, algunas personas del clan los miraban pasar pero no comentaban nada, sabían que la prometida, y ahora esposa de Itachi, era muy tímida y aunque solo de pequeña se desmayaba, no era difícil que en la actualidad volviera a ocurrir.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hime-chan? — una voz hizo detener el andar a Itachi.

— Ésta vez fue Sasuke — respondió Itachi con una ligera sonrisa

— Maldito mocoso, ya verá — shisui se despidió con la mano — dile a Hime-chan que iré a cenar — y se marchó.

Itachi continuó su marcha y llegó a una pequeña casa de un piso, tenía un pequeño jardín delantero y un gran jardín trasero. Al entrar al sitio unos jazmines adornaban el recibidor. Itachi sonrió y se dirigió a una de las dos habitaciones del hogar, en el cual depositó a la Hyuuga en una gran y suave cama, se sentó a su lado y la admiró.

Pronto se levantó, salió al jardín e invocó a un cuervo y mandó un mensaje a una de las mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea: Sakura Haruno. Le pedía que dedicara un poco de su tiempo para darse una vuelta por su hogar y que revisara a Hinata, la cual hacía mucho tiempo que no se desmayaba y los tenía preocupados.

Sin embargo, poco después de que Itachi enviara el cuervo, Hinata abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar, se incorporó en la cama y al sentir una presencia poderosa muy cerca de ella hizo que se levantara rápidamente y se pusiera en guardia. Itachi ingresó en la habitación y Hinata se relajó, de todas las personas él era el único que podría ayudarla a salir de ese genjutsu.

— Mmm… Itachi-san, ¿qué está sucediendo? — preguntó tímidamente la chica

Itachi la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica. Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo más Itachi se quitó el chaleco ninja y después la playera negra, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. El sonrojo de Hinata aumentó de sobremanera y comenzó a voltear a todos lados tratando de averiguar si era una broma. Itachi, al igual que ella, debía estar consciente de que esa no era la realidad y que por ende no estaban casados… ¡y que por eso no debería estarse desnudando frente a ella!

— A-alto por favor — le dijo cuando éste hacia ademanes de quitarse el pantalón — deje que me salga primero — solicitó la chica dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, pero Itachi la detuvo tomándola de la mano y la puso contra la pared.

— ¿Qué sucede? Creí que ya habíamos superado esta parte — dijo con voz calmada, la cual contrastaba con la respiración agitada de la chica — Llevamos viviendo juntos un par semanas —

— Itachi-san… esto es un genjutsu… ¿no lo recuerda? — preguntó la chica, Itachi la miró e hizo los sellos para deshacer genjustu y Hinata respiró aliviada, pero no sucedió nada.

— No, me parece que esto es muy real — dijo mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a su cuello, Hinata no lo comprendía, Itachi debería ser consciente de que estaban atrapados en su sharingan, ella misma olvidó por un segundo que esa no era su realidad, pero… ¿Qué tal si Itachi no quería recordar que todo eso era una ilusión?

— Es solo una ilusión — murmuró la chica mientras empujaba con sus manos el pecho del Uchiha en un vano intento de alejarlo.

— Yo lo siento muy real — susurró al depositar un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica, la piel de Hinata se erizó y algo se encendió en su mente… en esa realidad, mientras buscaba el modo de salir… ¡era la esposa de un hombre! Entonces todos los colores se le subieron en el rostro y empleó su puño suave para alejar al chico, quien hábilmente la esquivó y ella aprovechó para alejarse.

— _¿Ahora qué hago?_ — Hinata salió al jardín y se obligó a respirar pausadamente — _Hice algo que avergonzó a mi clan y no tengo idea del papel que cumplo en ésta realidad aparte de que estoy recién casada con Itachi Uchiha _— miró a su alrededor, era un jardín realmente bello. — _Si Itachi-san no me puede ayudar debo buscar otro modo de salir de aquí_ — Hinata iba a salir de la casa cuando en la entrada se encontró con Sakura, la cual tenía un semblante preocupado, el cual cambió al ver a la ojiperla.

— ¡Hinata! Creí que seguirías inconsciente… — pero Itachi apareció y el terror asomó en los ojos de la Hyuuga quien quiso salir pero Itachi la tomó del brazo.

Sakura se sintió incomoda ante la situación pero recordó que Mikoto le había dicho que Hinata actuaba extraño, y eso lo confirmaba.

— Sasuke lamenta lo que pasó hace rato — dijo Sakura entrando, Itachi le acompañó a la habitación seguido de una derrotada Hinata. Cuando entraron Sakura le hizo una seña a Itachi y éste las dejó solas.

— ¿Ocurre algo de lo que necesites hablar Hinata? — Sakura la miró a los ojos y la Hyuuga decidió que lo primero sería seguir la corriente para entender que sucedía. Sakura la miró indecisa, sabía lo cerrada que podía llegar a ser Hinata así que decidió darle un empujoncito — Tranquila Hinata, sabes que siempre hemos sido amigas y próximamente cuñadas, puedes contar conmigo — Hinata comprendió que Sakura y Sakura salían juntos. Decidió probar suerte.

— Hoy… vi a mi padre… — Sakura apretó su mano — y me dijo que yo hice algo terrible… a-antes de… mi boda — murmuró la chica y Sakura la invitó a continuar — me golpee hoy… y… no recuerdo a qué se refería —

Sakura se puso pálida y desvió la mirada.

— Supongo que debe ser un mecanismo de defensa tuyo el haberlo olvidado — respondió secamente Sakura — ¿seguro que quieres saber, aun cuando tu mente lo eliminó? — Hinata asintió con la cabeza y Sakura comenzó a relatar.

— Bueno, no era secreto para nadie que en la academia te gustaba Naruto — _Primer punto, continué con mi entrenamiento ninja_, pensó Hinata — Pero tú estabas comprometida con Itachi-kun, así que nunca hiciste un intento para acercarte a él, pero Sasuke siempre lo llevaba a tu casa cuando nos nombraron el equipo 7, y Mikoto terminó adoptándolo y sin querer… — Sakura hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas — bueno, ustedes pudieron hacerse más cercanos… — volvió a guardar silencio Sakura.

— ¿Y qué paso? — Sakura la miró y sonrió

— ya sabes cómo es Naruto, un tonto de primera que nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti… y tu… alguna vez me dijiste que estabas en deuda con los Uchiha porque te querían tanto y te habían acogido cuando tu padre solo quería deshacerse de ti… y por ello te sentías culpable de… querer a Naruto de la forma en que se suponía debías querer a Itachi — _Segundo punto… en éste mundo también estoy enamorada de Naruto… _— Y al final pasó que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti cuando estabas a días de casarte con Itachi…— Hinata cubrió su boca con sus manos… — y un día antes… tu hermana los encontró besándose y declarándose su amor… —

Hinata se puso de pie, estaba roja e hiperventilando… esa era una falta de respeto total según la etiqueta del clan Hyuuga, y del sentido común… se iba a casar con un hombre bueno y lo había traicionado, a él y su familia…

— ¿Qué p-pasó con...? — No pudo terminar la oración.

— Se fue a entrenar al monte Myobokuzan con Jiraiya-sama, no quería verte casada con alguien a quien consideraba como un hermano… — lo último fue dicho en voz baja pero Hinata lo escuchó completamente.

— Por eso mi padre estaba tan molesto hoy… — Las cosas comenzaron a encajar en su mente — ¿Y mi equipo? ¿Cómo están Shino y Kiba? — preguntó la peliazul

— Bueno, fuiste relevada al casarte, fue una condición que te impusieron ambos clanes — Hinata se dejó caer en la cama — consideraban que debías hacerte cargo de las responsabilidades de ser matriarca de un clan, apoyar a tu esposo y… cuidar de los herederos. —

Hinata no podía creerlo… ¿esa hubiera sido su vida si el clan Uchiha no se hubiera lanzado en una guerra civil?...

Sakura la dejó analizar la información y estaba atenta ante alguna reacción por parte de Hinata, pero ésta solo sonrió y suspiró.

— Supongo que debería disculparme con Itachi-san — Hinata se puso de pie — él también debe estar pasándolo mal — notó que Sakura la veía curiosa. — ¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? —

— No, nada… — de pronto alguien tocó la puerta de la casa y las chicas salieron a ver quién era.

Era Shisui.

— Hime-chan, decidí llegar temprano para ayudar con… — pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, inmóvil desde su lugar, los ojos color perla de la chica comenzaron a llorar

— ¿Hinata? — la llamó Sakura, pero Hinata solo atinó a lanzarse a los brazos del chico al que consideraba su hermano mayor…

— Estas vivo — y lloró.

Itachi salió de la cocina y observó la escena, aquello fue lo que más sorprendió a Sakura, Itachi sonreía conmovido ante la imagen de su primo y su esposa. El Itachi que ella conocía hubiera fruncido el ceño y murmurar algo sobre respetar a su esposa. Y la Hinata que ella conocía, era demasiado tímida, tras diez años de vivir con los Uchiha no se acostumbraba a ser parte de la familia, trataba de mantener su porte Hyuuga y nunca la había visto hacer tal expresión de cariño, bueno, fuera de Naruto…

Sakura sabía que algo no estaba bien, y debía descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo dos, me ha quedado muy largo que lo he dividido en dos partes xD en la próxima habrá mas ItaHina :3<p>

¡Ah! Me ha costado mucho trabajo hacer éste ItaHina, el final del manga de Naruto y la próxima película "The last" llevan mis niveles de NaruHina en la sangre al máximo.

No creo que este fic sea muy romántico (no vi que **AlenDarkStar** pidiera romance xD), pero más bien apuesto por la nostalgia y la autodestrucción de Uchiha Itachi, y la luz que Hinata pudo llevarle en algún momento a ese héroe anónimo. Éste fue un capítulo donde muchos "hubiera" se reviven al ser hablados. Peroo... Itachi es tan hot, que no pude evitar ponerlo con todo su encanto... :3

**Necesito aclarar, antes de que me quieran lanzar a un volcán activo, AL NO SUCEDER LA MASACRE DEL CLAN UCHIHA en el genjutsu (el cual muestra qué hubiera pasado...), es claro que toda la historia se modificó, Naruto sigue siendo huerfáno, pero es como un hijo para Mikoto y Fugaku lo aguanta xD Hinata fue sobreprotegida por Mikoto, la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana y esa sobreprotección minó su carácter e hizo que se fijara aún más en Naruto pero a la vez la culpa de traicionar su deber con Itachi la hacia estar en conflicto siempre y cerrarse en sí misma. **

**Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar su valía a Hiashi, por lo que éste, Hanabi y Neji la siguen despreciando; Sasuke sigue siendo un amargado pero ama molestar a su hermano tonteando con Hinata, su cuñada. Itachi sigue siendo solitario y nostálgico, y considera a Hinata como su tesoro más valioso, él la quiere muchísimo. **

**Pero claro que la Hinata de la "realidad" es diferente por que vivió otras cosas. Es más decidida, valiente y generosa, más estable emocionalmente lo que le permite pensar más en los otros sin los sentimientos de culpa de la Hinata del genjutsu. **

**Nota:** Dentro del _genjutsu_, Hinata y los demás novatos tienen 18 años e Itachi 23 años

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Blacklady Hyuuga: **Espero poder sorprenderte y no contar de más en las notas xD es que pienso que está un poco confuso el modo en que armé la historia y necesito poner un marco pero tampoco quiero revelar el final :D muchas gracias por tu review, gracias por tus palabras :3 ha sido una actividad fascinante la del amigo secreto ^o^

**cami-shama: **Es genial que te haya gustado la historia, dime tu opinión sobre éste capítulo :D

**AlenDarkStar: **Gracias por comentar y estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado tu regalo ^^ eso me puso muy contenta, al punto que éste capítulo quedó larguísimo, siguen siendo tres capítulos pero esta segunda parte decidí dividirla, ya pasó navidad pero te adelanto que los veremos festejando navidad pronto ;)

**Invader Zam: **Muchas gracias por darte un momento para dejar un review, espero que éste capítulo compense la tristeza del anterior ^^ gracias por leer ésta historia :3

Espero sus opiniones, reviews! Les gustó? o no?

**Feliz Año Nuevo! :D**

Tamashitsumo ~ Almauchiha ~ hinauzu01

Miércoles 31 de Diciembre del 2014


	3. Quizás (Parte II)

_Aquí está el capítulo dos de éste regalo navideño para _**AlenDarkStar**_, continúa en el mismo contexto que el capítulo anterior. __Estamos antes del momento en que Itachi y Sasuke pelean._

**Advertencia: **Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:**_ Las cursivas en éste capítulo son los pensamientos de Hinata._

...

/

Capítulo 2. Quizás... (Parte II)

/

...

— Vaya Itachi, podrás ser un gran shinobi pero tu comida no supera las delicias que prepara Hime-chan — Shisui decía mientras terminaba el último bocado.

— Pero te lo has comido todo — Itachi alzó los hombros y recogió los cuatro platos de la mesa. Hinata, Shisui, Sakura y él habían cenado juntos.

— Fue un día muy agitado — alzó los hombros y le revolvió el cabello a Hinata con su mano derecha — le di su merecido a Sasuke por abrazarte Hime — Hinata se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

— N-no era necesario, Shisui-san — respondió la chica y sonrió.

— Bueno, es tarde y hay muchas cosas que hacer mañana desde temprano — Sakura se levantó de su lugar, y aun recelosa del cambio de actitud de Hinata e Itachi, sabía que necesitaba descansar.

— Gracias por haber venido, Sakura — Itachi la acompañó a la entrada de la casa.

— Creo que lo que Hinata necesitaba era desahogarse un poco, todo esto la tiene un poco estresada — respondió la chica e Itachi asintió con la cabeza — Buenas noches — y se marchó. Itachi cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina, donde Hinata reía ante alguna cosa dicha por su primo y mejor amigo.

— Ve a casa, mis tíos te necesitaran para todos los pendientes de mañana — comentó Itachi

— Eres un aguafiestas — se quejó y tomó su abrigo — descansa Hime-chan — dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo a Itachi y saliendo de la cocina — sé dónde está la salida — se escuchó un leve portazo y el silencio rodeó a los dos jóvenes.

— Nosotros también debemos dormir —

Hinata dudó por un momento, no se sentía segura de poder dormir con aquel hombre… aunque fuera dentro de un genjutsu.

Parecía que Itachi leyó sus pensamientos porque la miró y sonrió.

— ¿No irás a dormir? Mañana es navidad — Hinata permaneció en su lugar sin saber qué decir

— Ven — Itachi la tomó de la mano y a Hinata los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. La guió a través de la casa y llegaron a la habitación principal, Itachi le pidió que se sentara en la cama y éste sacó una caja rectangular de debajo de la cama.

— Sé que no hemos empezado de la mejor manera posible — dijo en voz baja Itachi y ofreció la gran caja a la chica. — Y necesito que sepas lo que siento por ti.

Hinata tomó la caja entre sus manos y la miró. Respiró hondo y habló.

— No soy Hinata — Itachi no se inmutó — Bueno, sí soy Hinata Hyuuga pero no soy la Hinata que se casó contigo — comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Itachi se puso de pie y se acercó a un mueble cercano del cual sacó una hoja.

— ¿Esta es tu firma? —

— Mmm… sí —

— Entonces eres Hinata — Itachi devolvió la hoja a su lugar y la miró.

— Si soy Hinata… pero es que estoy en un genjutsu o en una dimensión distinta a la mía, donde al parecer hay otra Hinata… — comenzaba a hiperventilar, hasta ella creía que lo que decía sonaba a disparate.

Itachi la miró serio pero segundos después le sonrió.

— Yo… — pero Itachi la interrumpió.

— Lo sé —

Hinata no entendió lo dicho.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo ella sorprendida

— Sé que no eres la Hinata de éste mundo — Itachi se sentó a su lado — Y yo tampoco. — Hinata abrió con sorpresa los ojos — Podríamos estar una vida aquí y cuando regresemos solamente habrán pasado un par de minutos —

— ¿Y por qué…? — Itachi respiró y exhaló con lentitud.

— Nunca se me ha dificultado comprender las intenciones de las personas — sonrió con nostalgia — como shinobi pude integrarme fácilmente… además dudo que mi persona cambiara mucho a través del tiempo — miró a Hinata y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que la chica volviera a sonrojarse.

— Creo que la Hinata de aquí se ha metido en muchos problemas — murmuró Hinata mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, se sentía más tranquila.

— Sí, y supongo que mi otro yo quería animarla con un regalo — señaló la caja

— Entonces no sería correcto abrirlo… además no sé qué será —

— Vamos a verlo — Itachi le pasó la nota que acompañaba la caja, donde se leía: "_Sé que no hemos empezado de la mejor manera posible, pero necesito que sepas lo que siento por ti._" Hinata comprendió que Itachi la había engañado… ¡y también había intentado besarla! Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Itachi quitó la tapa de la caja y se encontraron con un kimono de color azul cielo, con estrellas bordadas de color plata y un pequeño broche plateado para el cabello. Hinata lo miró embelesada.

— Supongo que es para que lo uses mañana — Itachi habló para llamar la atención de la chica que tocaba con suavidad la prenda.

— ¿Q-qué pasará mañana? — preguntó aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Mañana es nochebuena y después navidad —

Hinata alzó la vista.

— Igual que aquella vez… — murmuró.

— Sí… ¿Podrías acompañarme en está ocasión, Hyuuga Hinata? — Itachi retiró la caja y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. Hinata se sonrojó. Si el tiempo no pasaba igual en la realidad, no tenía nada que perder ayudándolo, finalmente su propio corazón no le permitía rechazar la petición que Uchiha Itachi le hacía.

— De a-acuerdo ¿P-pero… tenemos que actuar como una pareja? — Hinata se puso de pie y trató de ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

— Sí, es la situación en las que nos encontramos aquí — Itachi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta — Iré a lavar los platos de la cena, tómate tu tiempo —

— Hai — murmuró ella y lo vio salir.

Se dirigió a un mueble y colocó la caja con el kimono, realmente le había gustado, era simplemente hermoso, seguramente el otro Itachi debería conocer sus gustos muy bien. Dio una última mirada al regalo y buscó su ropa, se sentía agotada y decidió darse un buen baño.

_/\_

Rato después Itachi dejó de oír ruido proveniente de la habitación principal, así que se dirigió al lugar. Encontró a la chica sentada en la cama cepillando su largo cabello.

— También me daré una ducha — Hinata asintió y le señaló el lugar donde estaba guardada la ropa, Itachi tomó una muda y entró al baño de la habitación.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, nunca había dormido en el mismo sitio que un hombre, es más, lo más cercana que había estado con un hombre era cuando soñaba con declararle su amor a Naruto y éste le daba un beso…

_— No creo que sea bueno pensar eso en ésta situación_ — pensó y se acostó en la orilla la cama más alejada, en dirección contraria de dónde pronto saldría Itachi Uchiha. Se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza y trató de tranquilizarse. Debía pensar en ello como una misión, cuando compartía casa de campaña con Shino y Kiba, aunque la diferencia estaba en que ella no sentía ninguna presión por estar "casada". Pronto el sonido del agua cayendo se detuvo y el silencio embargó la habitación, comenzaba a perder el poco valor que la hizo aceptar la petición de Itachi cuando éste salió completamente vestido y con la toalla secando su cabello suelto.

Aquello dejó impactada a la chica, aquel hombre era sumamente atractivo, su cabello suelto y desplegado por todos lados le daban un aspecto totalmente distinto al que ella observó cuando se encontraron en el bosque. Se veía más jovial, un aspecto más cercano a su edad.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Itachi mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado y se metía en la cama. Hinata volvió a cubrirse hasta la cabeza con la sabana y negó efusivamente. Él se acostó dándole la espalda — Bien, descansa — Hinata titubeó.

— Ettoo… yo… bueno, la otra Hinata… el día de la boda… — Itachi volteó a verla invitándola a continuar — al parecer se besó con Naruto-kun y muchas personas se enteraron… mi padre… de esta dimensión considera que… que este matrimonio no parece real — lo último lo dijo en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien más se enterara.

Itachi guardó silencio. La chica esperó con paciencia su respuesta.

— Mientras estemos aquí… ¿podrías intentar quererme? — Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca para detener un grito ahogado que deseaba salir — Si tú quieres, cuando salgamos del genjutsu puedo hacértelo olvidar — Itachi le sonrió y Hinata recordó aquella época en la que Shisui y él le hacían compañía para que olvidara un poco sus problemas, él siempre estuvo a su lado desde que los mayores decidieron unir sus vidas, sí, quería a Uchiha Itachi. Además Shisui le había pedido que apoyara a Itachi y que creyera en él… y lo haría, por su camino ninja que no lo abandonaría a su suerte ni al suicidio que él estaba planeando cometer.

Con esa resolución en mente y las mejillas sonrojadas asintió.

— V-voy a dar lo mejor de mí — y le devolvió la sonrisa. Itachi tomó su mano y cerró los ojos. Hinata estaba demasiado apenada con la situación, pero al ver la expresión de paz que había en aquel rostro, decidió dejarse llevar por el dios de los sueños…

_/\_

La mañana siguiente estuvo llena de quehaceres, Hinata encontró en la cocina la lista de los postres que le habían tocado llevar para festejar la navidad en la mansión Uchiha, si quería tener todo listo debía hacer las compras de prisa y sin demora. Por suerte Itachi no la dejó sola ni un instante. La acompañó al mercado, le ayudó a cargar las compras, estando en casa fue su asistente en la cocina y el que probaba todos los platillos.

Hinata descubrió que Itachi era más alegre que su hermano Sasuke, quien siempre llevaba el rostro fruncido desde niño, en cambio Itachi siempre que podía sonreía y eso la hacía muy feliz, excepto cuando le sonreía solamente a ella, cuando eso sucedía se ponía muy nerviosa, empezaba a tartamudear y todo lo que tuviera en las manos terminaba en el suelo.

En cambio Itachi se encontró con la chica que imaginó, amable, suave, dulce, inteligente y sobre todo muy fuerte y decidida. Le quedaba claro que su yo de esa ilusión no estaba enamorado de la Hinata de esa dimensión, lo descubrió al saber cómo era la otra Hinata, depresiva y temerosa de quedar mal ante los demás que la cuidaban. Itachi se conocía perfectamente así mismo y comprendía que había terminado prendado de Hinata no por su persona, sino porque era lo que se esperaba de él para evitar una guerra. Que él también había terminado tratando a Hinata como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratara y eso le molestaba bastante...

Pero no. Él había asesinado a todo su clan y la Hinata que estaba frente a él era el resultado de una vida difícil, donde fue subestimada y nadie alzó una mano para protegerla. Se había visto obligada a ver por sí misma y decidir salir adelante. Definitivamente podría enamorarse de la Hinata del mundo donde solo quedaban tres Uchihas: Sasuke, Madara y él, aunque pronto moriría…

— ¿I-Itachi-san? — la chica lo llamó

— ¿Ocurre algo? —

— No, es solo que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y muy triste — Hinata llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y en sus manos una batidora y una masa para galletas. — ¿Quiere probar la masa? — preguntó tímidamente.

— Por supuesto — tomó la cuchara que la chica le ofreció y la llevó a sus labios. — Muy rica —

Hinata se sonrojó.

— Gracias — murmuró y de dio la vuelta para comenzar a vaciar la masa en unos recipientes para meterlos al horno.

— ¡Que bella pareja! — Shisui entró a la casa cargando una bolsa con muchos regalos, Hinata se sonrojó ante lo dicho e Itachi sonrió — esta navidad me tocó hacerle de Santa — dijo y dejó la bolsa a un lado y se sentó cerca de donde un par de pasteles se enfriaban. — ¡Que cansado estoy! —

Hinata le ofreció un vaso de limonada, cuando lo servía Itachi se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído.

— Yo también lo extrañé — Hinata se sonrojó y asintió. Shisui miró sorprendido a la pareja, generalmente Itachi se mostraba molesto cuando él buscaba llamar la atención de la chica, pero esta vez los sonrojos que ella solo le mostraba a él, se los dedicaba a Itachi ahora…

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Hinata fue a atender.

— Veo que las cosas han mejorado por aquí — dijo Shisui tratando de no parecer interesado en el asunto.

— Así es — Respondió lacónicamente Itachi y Shisui gritó.

— ¡Deja de ser tan reservado y cuéntame! — Exclamó con gran curiosidad.

— Solamente conversamos, hemos decidido llevar de mejor manera nuestro matrimonio — respondió Itachi y se sentó a su lado.

— Eso ya lo veo… es bueno que hayas dejado de ser tan orgulloso y preguntarle a ella cómo se sentía — Itachi le hizo un ademan para que continuara, le gustaba oírlo hablar y era interesante lo que decía — Tía Mikoto suele tratarla como si fuera una niña indefensa, aún cuando cumplió con su entrenamiento ninja, y tu caes en el lado contrario, la dejas muy abandonada, ya que sé que sí te preocupa y toda la cosa pero la verdad no parecías querer quererla… ya sabes… por el asunto con el hijo del cuarto… — Shisui se mordió el labio sin saber cómo respondería Itachi.

— Hinata y yo ya lo hablamos, vamos a darnos una oportunidad, por lo menos hasta donde dure esto… — pero dejó de hablar al ver a Hinata regresar a la cocina.

— Era Konohamaru, nos trajo la harina que nos hacía falta — exclamó contenta y continuó con su labor de repostería.

El día continuó, Hinata e Itachi lo disfrutaron enormemente, Shisui cargó su gran bolsa de regalos y en un abrir y cerrar ojos regresó listo para ayudarles a transportar todos los pasteles, galletas y dulces que Hinata preparó para la gran cena de navidad.

Pronto llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, donde los recibió una alegre Mikoto y un Fugaku desinteresado como siempre, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban dando un paseo por el jardín de la casa, solamente hacían falta los padres de Shisui, quien se despidió para ir por ellos. Itachi vestía una yukata azul marino y Hinata el bello kimono azul cielo.

Hinata e Itachi ayudaron a Mikoto a terminar de poner la mesa y a la hora de cenar ayudaron igualmente. Fugaku notó inmediatamente que algo había sucedido entre su hijo Itachi y Hinata Hyuuga, se veían más cómodos y alegres, aun no parecían una pareja de recién casados pero por lo menos ya no los envolvía un silencio incómodo.

En cambio Mikoto estaba encantada, su preciosa Hinata lucia radiante con aquel Kimono que Itachi le había regalado, al parecer su confusión del día anterior había sido pasajera, tal vez aquello era un anuncio de un posible embarazo… aquella idea maravillaba a la mujer, seguramente un hijo les ayudaría a limar aquellas asperezas y a ser más felices con su matrimonio.

— Hina-chan, ¿no crees que te ves un poco más… llenita? — preguntó Mikoto con emoción, Hinata la miró sorprendida sin comprender lo que decía su suegra. — Me refiero a que si no has tenido ningún problema con el que necesites que te ayude — Hinata seguía sin comprender lo que Mikoto le decía, Sasuke, quien pasaba por ese lugar, fastidiado de lo ingenua que era su cuñada se acercó y dijo sin ningún pudor.

— Mi madre quiere saber si ya estas embarazada — así como lo dijo se fue. Si las miradas fueran kunais, Sasuke ya estaría fuera de combate por la expresión de enojo que su madre le dedicó, sin embargo debió posponer su regaño para Sasuke al ver que Hinata se había desmayo e Itachi la tenía en brazos.

— No era mi intención incomodarla, hijo — Mikoto se disculpó

— Aún no estamos listos para un hijo madre — Itachi la depositó en un sofá de la sala.

— Eres un shinobi, es tu deber como futuro líder del clan Uchiha procrear por lo menos un heredero lo más pronto posible. — Fugaku comentó mientras llegaban Shisui y sus padres.

— Cuando sea el momento, habrá un heredero, Padre — dijo con cansancio y dio por terminada aquella conversación.

Poco antes de la hora de cenar Hinata volvió en sí e Itachi le pidió que no se preocupara, y ella al ver su dulce sonrisa le creyó y olvidó aquello que la había hecho hiperventilar.

_/\_

A la hora de la cena Hinata, de pie nuevamente, ayudó a su suegra y a Itachi a servir la cena. Mikoto había preparado un gran banquete que todos esperaban con ansias. Sakura estaba radiante y Shisui no dejó ni un solo platillo sin probar. Fugaku consideraba que la celebración estaba siendo demasiado grande, pero nada le complacía más que ver a su esposa radiante y poniendo toda su pasión en mantener unida a su familia. Se encontraba complacido con la posición de su clan en la aldea. La quinta Hokage había mostrado una gran capacidad de diálogo y el clan Uchiha gozaba de grandes responsabilidades y renombre dentro de la aldea. Itachi era el hijo que siempre deseó pero le irritaba que fuera tan descuidado con su esposa.

Al término de la cena Shisui se encargó de repartir los regalos y cuando hubo concluido, pidió a todos los presentes que se dirigieran al jardín de la mansión.

Itachi tomó de la mano y guió a una sonrojada Hinata hacía tal lugar. Mikoto tomó del brazo a Fugaku y Shisui abrazó a sus dos padres. Sakura tímidamente se acercó a Sasuke y éste la abrazó por los hombros.

Cuando estuvieron todos afuera pudieron contemplar el regalo de Shisui Uchiha: Fuegos artificiales. Una tras otra estallaban las luces en el cielo, formando pequeñas estrellas y lluvias de color por todo el cielo.

Hinata quedó maravillada ante tal espectáculo, seguramente media aldea estaría viendo tal evento, Itachi contempló el rostro sereno y alegre de la chica y decidió pasar un brazo por sus hombros, y así poder sostenerse un poco de ella, todo aquello era mejor de lo que podía haber soñado. Durante años vivió en la oscuridad, siempre con el dolor de haber terminado con todo aquello que amaba, lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo fue el amor que sentía por su hermano, pero cuando Sasuke decidió irse con Orochimaru y destruir Konoha, un gran desasosiego lo invadió…

Amaba a Konoha, amaba la paz y sabía que había hecho lo correcto al seguir la voluntad de fuego y proteger a la aldea de un conflicto armado, pero también era humano y siempre le faltaría el amor de sus padres y el amor y la sensación de entregarse por completo a alguna mujer con la cual vivir y envejecer. Miró a la chica a su lado y sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Pero Hinata si la vio.

— ¿Sucede algo, Itachi-san? — preguntó en voz baja la chica para no molestar a los demás.

— No, ¿Por qué…? — pero Hinata acarició su mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas, fue hasta ese momento en que Itachi fue consciente de ello. Tomó su mano y le depositó un casto beso — gracias por aceptar esto — Hinata se sonrojó.

— N-no tiene que decir eso, yo también lo estoy disfrutando mucho — y sonrió.

— Me he enamorado de ti… — murmuró Itachi. La luz de los fuegos artificiales era suficiente para saber que Itachi la estaba besando.

Hinata sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, pero se esforzó por no hiperventilar y se concentró en los suaves labios de Itachi, no sabía si era cosa del genjutsu pero el dulce aroma de Itachi se le antojó adictivo, sus manos cálidas rodeando su cintura la hicieron sentir protegida y la llenaron de confianza, y tomó el rostro del chico con sus dos manos y lo acarició suavemente.

Shisui sonriente dio un codazo a sus padres quieres le hicieron señas para entrar de nuevo a la casa. Mikoto sonrió y un par de lágrimas de felicidad asomaron en sus ojos, llevó hacía su hogar a su esposo. Finalmente Sakura dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y lo guió hacía dentro.

Cuando Itachi y Hinata se separaron, ella estaba demasiado sonrojada y cuando Itachi hizo un ademán por alejarse, ella se abrazó a su pecho. Itachi la arropó con sus brazos y la sujetó fuertemente. Aquello era más de lo que él pensaba que merecía, era casi una broma que aquel destino hubiera podido ser para él…

Pronto los fuegos artificiales terminaron y a penas se percataron de que estaban solos, Hinata estaba demasiado sonrojada e Itachi temió que la chica se desmayara.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mientras ingresaban a la casa

— Hai — respondió con voz baja

— Feliz Navidad, Hinata — Itachi volvió a juntar sus labios pero ésta vez el beso fue más corto y al separarse de ella, besó su frente. — ¿Quieres ir a dormir? — Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Pronto todos los asistentes a la cena se retiraron y regresaron a sus hogares.

Cuando llegaron a casa Hinata se cambió el bello Kimono y lo guardó cuidadosamente de regreso en la caja, y entonces una gran tristeza la embargó… aquello solo era una ilusión.

El día siguiente estuvieron con toda la familia Uchiha, y tuvieron una amena parrillada en el jardín de la mansión y disfrutaron.

Hinata descubrió que el Sasuke de esa dimensión seguía siendo callado y reservado pero tenía cierta calidez en su mirada. Sakura era igual que en su dimensión a excepción de la gran alegría que desbordaba al colgarse del brazo de dicho moreno que no hacía más que suspirar y resignarse.

Aquella tarde todo iba de maravilla hasta que uno de los sirvientes de la mansión se acercó y anunció a un invitado.

— El señor Uzumaki Naruto está aquí — y seguido de ello un silencio descendió sobre todos los presentes.

Naruto entró al jardín con las manos en los bolsillos y evitando mirar a nadie a la cara. Sakura volteó a ver a Hinata, la cual se encontraba muy sonrojada pero en ningún momento se apartó de Itachi, el cual mantenía una expresión serena.

— Disculpen por llegar de improviso — Murmuró el rubio dirigiéndose a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha

— Nada de eso Naruto, eres bienvenido — respondió Mikoto pero Fugaku bufó, su esposa le dedicó una mirada de enfado pero regresó su atención al rubio — ¿desearías quedarte a comer algo? —

— Lo siento Mikoto-oba-sama, solo vine porque la hokage nos encomendó una misión al equipo 7 — dijo el chico y mirando a sus compañeros que enseguida se pusieron de pie. Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la casa por su equipo ninja.

— Naruto — dijo Hinata antes de que el rubio pudiera ir tras sus amigos.

— Hinata — respondió el rubio sin mirarla.

— D-desearía poder hablar un poco contigo — murmuró la chica, Mikoto se llevó a Fugaku y a Shisui. Itachi se quedó impasible al lado de Hinata. La chica se golpeaba mentalmente, todos sabían lo que su yo había hecho en ese mundo, y consideraba necesario aclarar las cosas con el Naruto de ese mundo, aunque el valor la abandonaba a la velocidad de la luz.

— Siento lo que pasó el día antes de la boda — dijo Naruto e hizo una inclinación ante Hinata e Itachi. Él se encontraba sorprendido ante la iniciativa de la chica, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella querría hablar con él frente a Itachi. Ahora que lo pensaba Hinata se veía distinta… más bella… quizás ya lo había olvidado en esas semanas…

— N-no, quiero decir que fue cosa d-de los dos y… — pero Itachi la tomó de la mano.

— Hinata ya me explicó lo que sucedió, y lo entiendo Naruto, no tienes que dejar de venir a casa solo por nosotros. — Itachi sabía que los Uchiha eran como una familia para Naruto.

— Quiero hacer las cosas bien — murmuró la chica — No quiero que sufras Naruto-kun —

— Está bien, me alegra de que ambos se lleven mejor — les regaló una falsa sonrisa.

— Eres una gran persona Naruto-kun, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz —

— Gracias Hinata — en ese momento Sakura y Sasuke llegaron.

— Nos vamos, les deseo lo mejor — y Naruto se marchó.

Itachi miró a Hinata y la sintió temblar.

— Te gusta, ¿no es así? —

— También me gusta Itachi-san —

Itachi nunca esperó una respuesta así por parte de la chica, no supo que responder.

— Estos días he visto que es una persona maravillosa — Hinata lo miró a los ojos — Y sé que a pesar de que estamos en un genjustu y de que todos los que nos rodean no existen en la realidad… sé que Itachi-san y yo somos reales, y que las decisiones y acciones que hacemos aquí son cosas que también nos conformarían en el mundo real. Soy feliz de haber podido conocer al Itachi-san del que tanto hablaba Shisui… Usted y yo no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos en el mundo real, usted estaba muy ocupado tratando de salvar a su familia y la aldea de Konoha, y yo solo con ocho años no podía apreciar todo lo que usted era… — ella se acercó y lo abrazó — estoy segura de que yo habría podido enamorarme de usted —

— La Hinata de ésta dimensión tuvo la oportunidad de estar conmigo y no fue así — Itachi descubrió que decir aquello le había causado un gran dolor en su pecho.

— Éste mundo está construido con base en lo que usted sabe de su familia y la aldea — la chica miró a su alrededor — me di cuenta que la mansión se ve exactamente igual a aquella noche… y no es posible que la mansión no cambiara en diez años — se separó de Itachi pero no soltó sus manos — Usted dedujo que yo estaba enamorada de Naruto, y tiene la idea de que mi padre y el clan no aceptarían a alguien con mi naturaleza… — ella sonrió

— Entonces mi genjutsu no es tan definitivo cómo se dice — Itachi le regresó la sonrisa

— ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? —

— Pero al parecer en éste mundo todos te consideran como alguien débil —

— Bueno, si usted acepta, yo le perdono que pensara eso de mi — Hinata se rió, a Itachi le pareció lo más dulce que había escuchado en su vida.

— No te considero débil, — él tomó su rostro entre sus manos — es que durante todo éste tiempo te vi como una frágil muñeca, lo siento—

— Supongo que es la idea que se llevó de mí — la chica acarició las manos del hombre.

— ¿Y qué idea tienes ahora de mí? — Itachi se acercó a sus labios.

— Que quiero estar un poco más aquí, para seguir conociéndolo —

Él asintió y la besó.

.

.

.

._/\_.

.

.

.

En una fría cueva, dos personas estaban sentadas mirándose fijamente, Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga llevaban más de diez minutos mirándose fijamente, pero ambos jóvenes comenzaron a llorar. Las lágrimas los despertaron y pudieron moverse.

Hinata no podía hablar, miró sus manos y eran suaves y tersas como cuando tenía 16 años, su cabello largo y blanco volvía a ser negro y las arrugas de su rostro habían desaparecido. Miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella y que también había rejuvenecido, su cabello blanco también volvió a ser negro y amarrado en una coleta, las cicatrices de su rostro habían desaparecido y se notaba igual de consternado que ella. Hasta que la sangre que empezó a emanar de los ojos del Uchiha los hicieron reaccionar.

— Se acabó — dijo el Uchiha limpiando la sangre con sus manos y poniéndose de pie

— No puede ser — exclamó Hinata — ¿No podemos regresar, Itachi? —

— He agotado mis reservas, es imposible que regresemos… ahora tengo una última misión por cumplir y es necesario hacerlo — Hinata recordó que Itachi quería morir en manos de su hermano y para eso necesitaba que ella abriera sus puntos de chakra.

— No lo haré — y lo abrazó por detrás. — Itachi, no puedes volver a morir sin mí —

— Solamente fue una ilusión —

— No, yo realmente te amo Itachi — Hinata se situó frente a él y le ayudó a limpiar los restos de sangre — Si no hubiera sido real, éste sentimiento de amor no seguiría aquí dentro, ¿o acaso tú no lo sientes? —

— Si lo siento, y más que nunca… — Itachi cerró los ojos y la besó, fue un beso lleno de amor y desesperación por no volverse a separar nunca… — Hinata… — la llamó y cuando ella lo miró el sharingan estaba activado — Abre mis puntos de chakra — ordenó, y la chica, en contra de su voluntad, ordenándole a su cuerpo que se detuviera, abrió los puntos de chakra del hombre.

Cuando hubo terminado, Itachi la liberó y ella se dejó caer sollozando.

— No llores, de cualquier manera prefiero ver a Sasuke y morir por su mano, que morir por ésta enfermedad —

— Pero… ¿Y qué hay de Shota y Hiromi? ¿Tampoco volveré a verlos? — Hinata miró su plano vientre, sus amados hijos que aunque ya eran mayores y grandes shinobis, los amaba y recordaba como sus niños.

— Será mejor que olvidemos esto — Itachi se acercó y ella cerró los ojos.

— No quiero olvidar — y echó a correr.

La chica decidió que quería conservar por lo menos aquellos recuerdos de una vida feliz y al lado de Itachi, si él quería morir era su decisión, pero ella lucharía por conservar aquellos recuerdos.

Logró salir de la cueva y activó su Byakugan, su equipo se encontraba a medio kilómetro de distancia, tal vez si lograba llegar con ellos Itachi decidiría no desperdiciar sus últimas fuerzas y dejarla ir.

Corrió y corrió como si de ello dependiera su vida, faltaban menos de cien metros para llegar hasta su equipo cuando Itachi la alcanzó e inmovilizó con un abrazo.

— No lo hagas más difícil, las cosas irán regresando a la normalidad, no fuerces a tu mente o podrías perder la noción de realidad —

— Itachi, por favor, no quiero olvidarlo — las lágrimas inundaron su bello rostro.

— Hay algo que podemos hacer — Itachi levantó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. — Sellaré los recuerdos de tu mente y de la mía — Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó — pero cuando nos volvamos a ver, si tu mente está más tranquila y serena, se romperá el sello y ambos recordaremos todo — la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la sonrisa de Itachi la tranquilizó.

— ¿Me lo juras? — dijo mientas los tomaba de las manos.

— Si, te amo Hinata, y tampoco quiero olvidarte —

— Yo también te amo Itachi, por siempre — y se besaron por última vez…

Pronto una parvada de cuervos los cubrió.

— Ahí está Hinata-chan — exclamó Kiba lanzándose al ataque.

Los ninjas de Konoha intentaron romper la barrera que hacían los cuervos, alejándolos de Hinata y el Uchiha mayor, pero sus esfuerzos poco lograban.

No fue sino unos minutos después que los cuervos desaparecieron junto al Uchiha.

Todos se acercaron corriendo a la Hyuuga que se encontraba acostada en el suelo con la vista perdida en el cielo.

— ¡Hinata! — exclamó Naruto con nerviosismo, la chica no se veía herida pero parecía ausente.

— Parece que solo está aturdida — murmuró Sakura mientras pasaba su chakra por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

— Quizás usó el Sharingan con ella, ¿no está en una ilusión? — preguntó Yamato

— Al parecer no — respondió Kakashi luego de haber destapado su sharingan y haberlo usado en ella.

Shino en cambió notó el enfado de Kiba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Shino, todos voltearon a ver a Kiba.

— El olor de Uchiha Itachi está impregnado en ella —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Naruto, pero antes de que el Inuzuka dijiera algo, Hinata alzó sus manos y sujetó su cabeza.

— Hinata, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sakura ayudándola a sentarse lentamente.

— Creo que si — murmuró la chica, tenía una jaqueca muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué ocurrió cuando te dejé peleando con los Zetsus? — Preguntó Kakashi.

Shino acercó un poco de agua a su compañera y ella bebió.

— Me encontré con Uchiha Itachi, y conversamos… solamente que no recuerdo qué — respondió la chica de pronto la luz comenzó a molestarle.

— Debió meterte en un genjutsu — concluyó Yamato

— Y debió durar mucho si tienes una migraña tan grande — Kakashi la levantó en forma de princesa —

— ¿P-pero y Sasuke-san? —

— Escapó, es mejor regresar a la aldea donde nos hospedamos y reorganizarnos, estaba herido por lo que no puede ir muy lejos. —

— Es mejor asegurarnos de que estés bien — opinó Naruto, aun con un gesto de derrota.

— Lo volveremos a intentar mañana, Naruto — respondió Sakura.

— Vamos al campamento — ordenó Kakashi y todos lo siguieron, era momento de poner a salvo a su compañera y hacer un nuevo plan para ir detrás de Sasuke…

A pesar de que le dolía la cabeza y que se sentía como una carga para todos, no pudo evitar mirar con melancolía el sitio donde la habían encontrado sus compañeros, sentía que en aquel lugar había dejado algo importante… muy importante.

* * *

><p>Hola! ya terminamos éste segundo capítulo, el próximo será mucho más corto y el final de ésta historia.<p>

_¿Muy triste? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿La historia les gustó y merece un **review**? _

**Hagamos un pequeño concurso: A quién adivine en qué circunstancia estará situado el tercer momento de éste fic, le haré un one-shot de su pareja favorita de Naruto, no importa cuál sea :) **

***Una pista? Los dos momentos previos están basados en sucesos oficiales del manga, o sea que sólo tomo una circunstancia del manga y la adapto a la historia del fic, será lo mismo con el tercer momento. ;)**

**Ya está escrito el tercer capítulo (aunque no términado o_ou) ¡Así que suerte a quién quiera intentarlo! :D**

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**Invader Zam:** Creo que tu pregunta quedó respondida en éste capítulo :D Muchas gracias por leer la historia, pensé que había quedado muy raro el segundo capítulo pero tu review me hizo sentir aliviada. Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado! :D

**KattytoNebel:** Pienso que si nos dieran la oportunidad de olvidar algo, podemos armarnos de valor para hacer algo que normalmente no haríamos o_o estos dos chicos están jugando con fuego. Ya vimos su triste despedida... ¿Qué sucederá? :D Gracias por tu Review y espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado! :D

**AlenDarkStar:**¡Hey! ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? ya vimos como terminó el segundo encuentro ¿Te gustó?... Ah! una gran disculpa, ya me alargué mucho con tu fic regalo, espero que tengamos el último capítulo antes de que acabe enero :) ¿Qué rápido va pasando el tiempo, no? :D

**karla-eli-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! :D me alegra saber que te gustó, estaba muy temerosa en si no habían sido muy inconexos los dos primeros capítulos n_nu Gracias y espero que me digas que tal te pareció éste cap :D

Tamashitsumo ~ Almauchiha ~ hinauzu01 10.4

Sábado 17 de Enero del 2015


End file.
